Problem: Simplify the following expression: $r = \dfrac{2p + 9}{4p} \times \dfrac{1}{10}$
Solution: When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators. $r = \dfrac{(2p + 9) \times 1} {(4p) \times 10}$ $r = \dfrac{2p + 9}{40p}$